phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotsa Latkes
|image = Potato gremlins.jpg |caption = The Potato gremlins. |season = 3 |production = 316b |broadcast = 138 |story = Jon Colton Barry Jim Bernstein |ws = Chong Suk Lee Mike Milo |director = Jay Lender |us = November 18, 2011 |international = |xd = |pairedwith = "Ferb Latin" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When all the potatoes in Danville go missing, Phineas and Ferb decide to clone some using Buford's last potato chip so that Isabella's Nana can make latkes for the Latke Festival at the Danville Senior Lodge. Unfortunately, Buford's DNA also merges with the potatoes, creating mischievous Potato Gremlins all over town. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plans on using his latest "-inator," a potato-powered "Historical Army Retrieve-Inator," to summon the Spartan army and command them to take over the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Songs *''Frenemies'' End Credits Somewhere in Mongolia, an archeologist found a underground cavern with some hieroglyphs tells about a legend of a battle between a Mongolian army and a potato gremlins. Seeing Doofenshmirtz as a pharmacist in the future trying to get back to his time and shouts "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-lotsa-latkes/EP009488470235 *Despite involving Latkes, a Jewish food, Vivian didn't appear in this episode. * Isabella has a grandmother name Nana Shapiro. Production Information *This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on November 11, 2011. *This is one of the three episodes that was mentioned during the Phineas and Ferb cast talked about in the New York Times Interview on July 9, 2011 with the song Frenemies.(50:10) International Premieres TBA Continuity *Doofenshmirtz tries to have an army of Sparta Warriors in the same way he wanted an army of monkeys in "Swiss Family Phineas", of babies in "The Baljeatles" and Dodo birds in "Last Train to Bustville". *Candace uses her bike again ("The Magnificent Few", "Tour de Ferb"). *Second time the Tri-State Area is under chaos ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Baljeet and Buford sing together again ("A Very Perry Christmas"; "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Atlantis" etc.). *Sock puppets are used again ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). *Ferb crosses words off a list again ("Last Train to Bustville"). Allusions *One of the seniors refers to being a part of "the Greatest Generation", a term coined by Tom Brokaw in his book of the same name for the generation who fought in World War II. *The potatos destroying the town is a parody of "The Gremlins" a 1980's film about creatures who destroy things. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Carol Kane as Nana Shapiro References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro